renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Gotfried Kapshro
"The Written Prince, only fables and wive's tales of him exist." Personality Gotfried Kapshro is a reclusive adolescent, often to himself, writing and recording his experiences should a time come where he forgets them. His alignment would be considered Neutral Good, as he was raised by a specific code to abide by. As a royal, he’s hesitant to pick up the responsibility as he doesn’t feel worthy of bearing it, needless to say his is overqualified due to his extensive studies. Up until recent events, his driving force was the people of the nation, what it is now remains a mystery, as he’s been hidden from the world, even his own people ever since the death of his parents. Biography Prince Kapshro, grew up tucked neatly underneath his parents as a single child. He was kept close, sheltered some might say. Practically unaware of his birthright and title as prince if it weren’t for him living in a castle. With such a private life style, most of the nation’s residents had quickly forgotten about the existence of the prince. Although, he was growing up, learning the many virtues of a proper resident of Baator in order to better connect with its people. Although, having lead a quiet life without much contact lead to his expectations growing somewhat unrealistic. To the nation’s standards, as soon as he reflected the qualities of a modern citizen, the time soon came for him to grow into his crown. At the age of 16 he began his political studies, learning the world history, the hierarchy, and the what’s and how’s of running a nation. The prince, having little to no time to experience friendship or the outside world, had more than enough time to master such craft. This was to be expected of him, it’s tradition, and who was he to stray from such. He could practice his vows as a leader, the nation’s anthem as well as it’s laws back and forth at the snap of a finger. His knowledge of the many rulers and laws outside of the nation seemed to have no bounds. However, his social skills were lacking horrendously. The time soon came for him to travel the nation, as a citizen, observing the many cities and it’s people for two years of his life to see how it’d changed. With only one companion assigned to him and a set amount of money, he set out, starting off in the familiar territory of the capital. His home town of Anudholm. This was an easier effort for him, as he was easily able to return home if necessary, although it was considered him giving up on his mission and promise to the people. He held true to the effort, finding small jobs to earn his keep and at times, bring aid to the townspeople. His first two months out and about were spent in the capital, his time was expected to be divided as such. This rule he kept in mind always. After his time was up at the capital, he was assigned another assistant, this one in Zinuk, where he’d set off next. The prince, a passionate writer, kept several journals detailing his journey, one for each city of the nation. From here, he began to write within his journal made for the farming city, in it he wrote of his exploits on the journey to the city as well as his time there. One would notice his efforts in aiding as a farm hand on most days, his journal would have gained multiple entries, detailing his delight in the foods he once ate at home, but fresh! It was all a fantastic experience from his writings as he discussed the many combinations and ideas the culture had exploited from their resources, as well as how friendly the people were. Alas, his stay was cut short as he’d not forgotten his mission. As if on cue, he’d met up with his next guide, one resident of Breybrook who brought with him a custom coat for the prince, as the city was known for it’s blistering winters. It was here that the prince was unable to write as often, as he’d taken up a job in the mines and factories, working day and night for his people before the winter season had hit and worsened conditions. A special note was set aside for this city. Once again he was sent off to yet another city within the realms of his rule, this time, without an escort. He discovered a city that wasn’t spoken of as much more than a holy grail. Above him as he entered, loomed the shadow of his home, a sturdy bridge connecting two of the mountains in the Guardian Range. As well as Anudholm to the opposing sector of the city. This by far was one of his toughest experiences yet. The stench alone was strong, but the cause was easily identified as the capital’s sewers having let out around the area. The prince was expected to help the city, but there were little to no jobs within it. As he consulted the populace, many of them simply pointed him to the Chapel, known as Instabiles Sumus, or.. The Chapel of Infidels. When he approached it, there was a large overbearing between the care of the chapel and the city. He was able to discover that the city’s funding was poured directly into the care of the chapel. It didn’t take long for him to meet with the Chapel’s caretaker, an elder who did what he could to provide for his people, this was something he admired. Against his better will, he began to work under the chapel. Having been reassured that what he was doing would aid the city, he didn’t receive any significant payment, but he did give what he could spare to the townspeople. The priest had given him a separate perspective, giving him a chance to see the lack of food as a fast in the honor of the gods they praise in the nation, after such he gladly participated in providing, and gained a new spiritual wealth. The months stretched on for much longer than he’d anticipated, though he soon found himself within Bortui, once again with a guide! It was here that he had the opportunity to work in law enforcement, which was his least favorite experience of them all. To him it was.. Well.. traumatizing, as he didn’t know what to expect, let alone the fact that citizens could willingly disobey the laws. From this, he saw the worst of the nation’s people as well as what they were capable of. He learned what to look out for and of course, the many lies they’d tell to get out of something. He felt disappointed in his people and more so in himself for having to discipline them. Being a sheltered child kept him from needing discipline himself, so it wasn’t much a concept he understood well until now. It was heartbreaking, but it needed to be done. Once more the time he spend there had been spread out much longer than expected, but he felt as if a weight had been lifted once he was free of the job. After that, he set off on a long trip to his final destination, a prestigious college city known as Adrenelle. It was here that he didn’t take a job, instead, he attended the college as a student, partaking and participating in most all of the courses provided by such an artistic school. This was one of his more relaxing ventures. Sadly, his two year journey was cut short by an urgent message, one that he couldn’t ignore. His parents had been greatly affected by the atmosphere of their castle home and were suffering because of it. It was at this point that he had to choose between family or tradition, in which, the former was chosen. Gotfried’s rushed journey home caused his parents and especially his father to hold a mild contempt in their hearts as they noted he put his own feelings before the kingdom. After mourning their deaths, the prince did not return to his journey, despite being halfway through it, instead he shut himself inside, remaining within the comforts of his home as he once did when he started. Currently, the prince is 19 years old, with the title of king yet to be presented to him. Despite this fact, he has full authority over the nation as a whole. What he’ll do with it has yet to be seen. Category:People Category:Nobility/Upper Class Category:Political